Flaming Snowflakes
by the nsomniac artist
Summary: A year has past since all weapons have been disarmed, a organization rises underground to take over. Chaos soon breaks out, and the Gundam pilots and a girl are stuck in the middle of it. Love triangle goodness! -


Flaming Snowflakes

By: Crystal of Psyche

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the characters and other things except Kami, Montero, and Kami's Gundam.  I wish I owned to rest then I would be extremely rich.

Chapter 1: Duo helps a stranger

  
Author's Note: Usually Twilight (my best friend) helps me with figure out the plot line of the story.  But recently it has been hard to contact her lately.  So bare with me.  I'll try to get you through this.

A man approached the stairs of a temple, and slowly ascended.  Dragging his feet as he went, sadness in his steps.  That day was a beautiful snowy day in the hills of Japan.  Who would ever think that day would be a day of misery.  A tiny temple rested on one of those beautiful hills.  The family that owned the temple had an only daughter.  The family loved each other very much.  The mother and father of the child said things to her like she was their sun and stars.

Sweet innocent Kami McCloud at the age of 5 was all alone that day at the temple.  Kami's father had to go to war while her mother and Kami had to stay behind.  Kami and her mother prayed for his safety every day.  One-day Kami's mother had to leave her at the temple for a couple of hours.  She said to Kami that she would go down to the village and get more supplies.  She ordered Kami to be polite if anyone came to the temple while she was out.

The people of the small town next to the temple recently found out that Kami's father was shot down and died in the crash.  Later that morning they also found Kami's mother in the snow...dead.  The villagers found a broken branch next to her.  They figured that Kami's mother was going down the mountain, a branch broke lose, and fell on her, killing her.

That left little Kami alone, she didn't even know yet.  Everyone was looking at the top of the hill wondering.......if Kami knew about this tragedy.  A day after the tragic discovery the town's people decided that Kami needed to know. They decided to send the person closest to Kami's parents to tell her and to take care of her.

So here was Montero Sakegawa (Author's Note:  Like the name, it sounds real doesn't it.  Weeeelll, *weak laugh* it is real.)  Trudging up the stairs. Montero was Kami's father's best friend, but the truth is he really didn't' t like Kami that much because after her mother had Kami her father stayed home all the time with his wife and child.  Didn't come to all the parties the men had, you know the type of group reunions.  But now Montero will never get the chance again to convince his old friend to come.  And now he has to take care of his daughter he hates so much.

Walking while in deep thought Montero didn't notice he was already at the top of the stairs.  He studied the scene.  A little girl with pink wavy hair had been playing around in the snow.  When he started walking toward her, Kami just finished a beautiful snowman.  And was very proud of it.  Kami started dancing around it hoping that it would come alive and play with her.  (Author's note: You know like Frosty the Snowman.)

She stopped when she noticed someone watching her.  Little Kami turned and noticed a man walking toward her.  She ran up to him to greet him, excited to see someone visit her family's temple.  "Hello welcome to my families shrine," she said with excitement, "What can I do for you?"

"There's no need." Montero said with a deep and sad voice.

"Then why did you come here?" Kami asked looking innocently up at him.

"I came here to tell you about a tragic event that happened yesterday and I came here to take care of you."

"Huh?"

"Well where should I start...."

**_10 years later...._**

After colony 195, on that day the Earth and the colonies disarmed all weapons and a new United Earth Nation was established.  But that was all past.  To be exact, that was a year ago.  People of the earth and the colonies believed that there would be no more wars.  They thought wrong.  To this very day evildoers plot against the World Nation to create havoc.

Kami is now at the age of 15, and has grown up to be beautiful young woman.  Montero moved both of them up to one of the space colonies and started a factory there.  Montero didn't give her a great living condition but it was better than living by herself.  He didn't give her a nice room; a closet is better than what she stays in.  Montero has a problem with getting her some food, that's another reason why she is so skinny.  Kami's so skinny she looks sick.  But somehow she manages.

Today she was running the cashier.  As usual it was a boring day.  So Kami stole some chips, soda, and a radio from the storage and set them on the counter, she was ready for anything.  Well...except one thing.  While her favorite song came on the radio a tall, young brunette man came in.  His features were simple; he had long braided hair that went down to his waist and beautiful blue eyes.  His clothing consisted mostly of black.  This man walked up to the counter and waited for Kami to look up from magazine.

"Excuse me, I'm here to pick up parts for Meil Toller.  Here's his order sheet," the young man said as he put a sheet on the table.

"Oh, can you wait a second Duo while I go check in the back if we have that," Kami walked into the back room.  When she came back the man named Duo had a look of shock on his face.

"Was it something I said?" Kami putting the package down not looking him in the eye.

"Oh no, I suppose you call this perfectly normal.  I have never seen you in my life.  And you know my first name by just looking at me.  And you probably know my last name too."

"Yep"

"Well enlighten me how much do you really know about me."

Kami took a deep breath, "Your full name is Duo Maxwell, around the age Fifteen, the original pilot of Gundam 02 DeathSythe Hell, and you're not the only pilot there are fou…." Kami didn't finish.  Duo cut her off by putting his hand over her mouth fast.

"Okay you know a lot.  Tell me how you know all that about us?"

"I'm a very good hacker.  And when I was able to get control of a computer for some time I was able to hack into some military base that I heard rumors about."

"What rumors?"

"Rumors about making the Gundams," Kami was very serious now.

"How did you find that information, I thought they had that heavily secured and I thought we destroyed those files a long time ago?"

"I told you that I'm a very good hacker," Kami started to get frustrated.

"I know but…so calm about this.  Aren't you afraid of one of us coming and killing you?"

"Duh!  I had these files for a long time now.  And the reason for that is because I'm a Gundam pilot just like you."  Duo just stood there with awe as she went on.  "My Gundam wasn't built yet because they didn't want the enemy to get a hold of it.  But we had the plans to make it.  In other words I am known as a back up pilot.  Just in case one of you guys got seriously injured or something or even…killed I would take your place.  Oh, I can kinda handle the zero system.  Scratch that I've only been training for it the past few weeks."

It took a long time for Duo to absorb all of this in, "You have to get rid of those files right away!"

"No way!  You know how hard it is to get hott guy's phone numbers in this place."

"You think I'm hott?" Duo asked a little flattered that was quickly struck down by Kami's response.

"Sorry I was talking about the other four guys."

"Oh great."

Before Kami continued the conversation she took a quick glance around the room, "Okay this is the real reason I'm telling you all this.  This guy who raised me ever since I was five…well…he hates my guts."

"Been there."

"Shut up, this is important!  The only reason he kept me alive was because I'm a great pilot in combat, and people hire me for some of their battles.  I'm no good any more because the war is over.  I'm just extra baggage.  I have a feeling that he's going to kill."

"Well you gotta get out."

"That's the thing…I can't!" 

"That's suppose to be a problem."

"He always locks my door and I can't get out of the window through the inside."

"So what do you propose," Duo folding his arms over his chest. 

"You come and get me out of here." 

"I should've seen that coming.  Why did I have to go and get the parts today," Duo threw his arms asking God why. 

"I'll put candle out in the window," Kami started putting her stuff away, "My shift is over, come around 1:00 a.m." 

"Okay."

"I'm counting on you." Kami said before she left the room.  Those words meant so much to her, Duo decided that maybe it was about time to come out of retirement.

Later that night…around 12:30 A.M… 

His steps were as soft and as swift as it gets.  His movements were smooth, Duo Maxwell, snuck up to the front gate and started wiring the system to let him in.  "What a piece of crap," Duo mumbled as he opened the gate.  Ran up to the side of the building, and took a second to think. 

_What did Kami say about how to get in the building?_  Duo thought for a couple more seconds, and then reality hit him. 

"Oh yeah she said that there would be a candle in the window."  Duo glanced at all the windows…most had candles in them.

"Looks like I have to do it the long way," Duo unlocked one of the windows and hopped in.  The halls were quiet, as Duo walked through them.

"Piece of cake, I probably can just walk through without running into anyone," He spoke too soon.

Author's Note:  well, that was a bit corny, but it's hard getting stories started.  So I promise it will get better…This is a test, if you guys like it enough then review and I might continue it.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


End file.
